


Bluffing

by indigorose50



Series: Indigowallbreaker's Lazytown Prompts [58]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Prompt: Robbie loves him, but doesn't believe Sportacus is sincere in his offers of friendship or love. He thinks it's a show Sportacus puts on. So, Robbie decides to call Sportacus' bluff and agrees to be friends with him. Sportacus is very sincere. He's horrified, but sympathetic, when Robbie confesses why he agreed.





	Bluffing

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: My DUDES, Sonja2121 over on tumblr did a fan comic/doodle of this prompt! After you read this [Check out the art here!](http://indigowallbreaker.tumblr.com/post/163968391957/hi-i-have-a-prompt-please-robbie-loves-him)

Grumbling, Robbie gathered the remains of this latest invention that failed to stop the brats from being active and annoying. Before he could make his escape, a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

“Robbie!” Came Sportakook’ voice from behind him, “Do you want to play hopscotched with us?”

Turning, Robbie glared, the word ‘no’ already covered in venom and on the tip of his tongue. Sportacus was always acting too kind and friendly to Robbie. It couldn’t be sincere; the hyperactive hero couldn’t  _possibly_ want to be friends with the number one villain. There was a small, hopeful voice that often popped into Robbie’s head that  _did_ desire a friendship (or something more) with Sportacus. That voice was usually shoved away somewhere deep down and ignored.

A thought occurred to Robbie and he put on his most genuine-looking fake smile, “ _Sure_ , Sportacus, I’d _love_ to play with you all. If it doesn’t _bother_ you.”

Sportacus, and the troop of children standing behind him, looked shocked. A truly blinding smile appeared on Sportacus’ face, “Of course not! I wouldn’t have invited you if it would bother us! Let’s go!” He led the way to the hopscotch court. Now that he had called Sportacus’ bluff, Robbie wondered how long they could all stand being nice to him.

He ended up playing for the rest of the afternoon. The next day, Sportacus invited him to play basketball with them and Robbie accepted.  

This kept happening over the course of a month. Robbie said yes every time Sportacus asked him to hang out and, after a few weeks, even started asking Sportacus if he could play. The small, hopefully voice that had cried out for friendship before was singing now that Robbie was around Sportacus so much. It was nice, Robbie could admit. But he had to keep reminding himself it wasn’t real.

Robbie figured eventually he would wear Sportacus down- the hero could only keep up this act for so long. Eventually he would tire of acting like Robbie’s friend. Eventually the kids would get tired of being nice to the town villain. 

After two months of this, it was Robbie who snapped.

They had just finished playing soccer. Sportacus had urged the kids to go home before it got much darker out. That left him and Robbie to clean up the equipment. 

“You played very well today, Robbie!” Sportacus said as he collapsed the goal, “You, Ziggy, and Trixie make a good team. What are you doing tomorrow? The kids have school but maybe you and I could get some lunch or go for a walk? Or both?”

Robbie tensed at the question. He chucked the soccer ball he had been holding and watched it slam into a wall before spinning around to face Sportacus, “When are you going to give it up, Sportaloon?!” he shouted.

Sportacus jumped, “Give what up?”

“This! This  _acting_! I called your bluff, when are you going to stop pretending you actually  _like_ being around me?!”

“But I  _do_ like being around you.”

“No you  _don’t_! You’re just— it’s  _fake_. You don’t _really_ want to be friends.”

Sportacus dropped the bag full of dismantled goal parts. “Is  _that_  what you think?” He said, horrified, “Robbie, none of that is true.”

Robbie sniffed and crossed his arms. He didn’t want to hear this. He didn’t want more lies.

“I mean it, I  _do_ want to be your friend,” Sportacus walked over to Robbie and hesitantly took his hand, “Truthfully, I would want to be... more,” he admitted. Then he sighed “I don’t how to convince you I’m telling the truth.”

Robbie looked down at their joined hands. Then he looked up at the dejected elf. “Prove it. Kiss me.”

He had expected some hesitation, maybe some question clarifying where he should kiss. Instead, Sportacus leaned forward and kissed him firmly on the lips.

After that, it was sort of hard for Robbie to call Sportacus a liar.  


End file.
